


The Time The Avengers Try To Set Up Steve Rogers

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All fluff no feels, Avengers Tower, But the team is even more so, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gay, Gay Feels, Getting Together, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, One Off, One Shot, Post-Avengers (2012), Set Up, Short, Short & Sweet, Steve may be a little clueless, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), civil war never happened, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: So Steve is single, so the Avengers take it upon themselves to set him up.But its hard to say who's more clueless about the whole situation.





	The Time The Avengers Try To Set Up Steve Rogers

“So Steve, you seeing anyone?” Clint asks as he fusses with an arrow. Even though Clint had been told a million times someone else could take care of his personal arsenal, he preferred to do it himself.

Steve tried to contain the smirk on his face, “Well I’m flattered Clint, but I’d rather not have Natasha kill me.”

“Ha ha ha, you’re hilarious. Excuse me for caring about your personal life.” Clint says as he flicks an arrow head at him.

“I had no idea you cared so much Clint.” He says with a smile, dodging the arrow head easily.

“I swear, if the American public had any idea what a sassy shit you were…” Clint says with a smirk. “Anyway, back to me being a good friend and trying to help you out, why don’t you let me set you up with someone? I have a few friends that I could introduce you to.”

“I think I’ll pass.” He says, trying to think of something he could change the subject to. He would literally listen to Clint’s entire collection of archery related jokes than keep talking about this. It was bad enough when Bucky tried to set him up, he’d rather not continue that awkward tradition.

“Why not?” Clint asks, looking baffled, as though he couldn’t understand why Steve wouldn’t trust his taste.

“Because I’ve seen some of the people you’re friends with.” Steve says, laughing at the offended look Clint adapts. He can recall being introduced to at least one sword swallower who was also a car salesman by trade.

“Hey, you’re friends with Tony, you shouldn’t judge!” Clint says as he starts to leave in a huff.

“Don’t tell me that was the friend you were going to set me up with, Clint!” Steve says as he dodges the entire quiver that Clint throws at him this time.

Sometimes living in Avengers tower was just weird.

 

“So, Steve, what are you up to this Friday?” Bruce asks as he sips his peppermint tea.

They were enjoying a calm morning, being the only two who enjoyed early mornings in the tower. Bruce always preferred getting into the lab before Tony destroyed it and Steve liked using the kitchen before all the dishes were piled in the sink.

“I’m not sure yet, I guess it depends if some madman or another decides to attack New York. Why?” He asks as he digs into his six egg omlette.

“Well I know there’s going to be a showing of the first two Alien movies at the Marvel Cinema, you know that little place a few blocks north?” Bruce says casually.

Almost too casually.

“Ooh, I love those movies. Are you looking for someone to go with?” He asks through another bite of breakfast.

“Well Tony already said he’d go with, but I know you said you really liked them so I thought I’d ask if you wanted to come.” Bruce says, keeping his eyes on his tea.

“Sure, that sounds like fun.” He says as he takes a sip of orange juice, before the wheels in his head begin to turn. “Hey Bruce?”

“Yeah?” Bruce asks, reaching out to grab his tablet on the adjacent counter.

“Aren’t you going to a conference this weekend?” He asks, narrowing his eyes at Bruce.

Bruce pauses mid-reach, flushing a bit, “What?”

“This weekend, isn’t it that big chem conference out in Reno? The one Tony wanted to go to with you, but he couldn’t cause he got banned?” Steve asks, recalling the very long conversation the three of them had had about it.

Tony had insisted the ban was blatant discrimination whereas Bruce had later told him it was because he interrupted the keynote speaker mid-presentation to correct him on his research. Somehow he believed Bruce.

“Oh well…” Bruce stammers.

“And you’re flying out Friday morning, I remember because you and Pepper were talking about sharing the jet so she could fly out to L.A. after.” He asks, furrowing his brow in concentration.

“Oop, I must have… forgotten.” Bruce says awkwardly as he quickly gathers his things to go.

“But that’s weird, because you talked to Happy about-“ Steve says before Bruce can all but run out of the room.

“Enjoy the movies.” He mutters awkwardly.

Weird.

 

“Hello my friend.” Thor booms as he clasps a hand on Steve’s shoulder. Sometimes he was really grateful for the serum, because he’d seen first-hand how it could leave a bruise on someone’s (Tony’s) shoulder. He wasn’t sure if getting the bruise was worse or the bruise to his ego when he had to ice it.

“Hey buddy, are you ready to spar?” He asks with a smile as he wraps his hands. He’s hoping this time they don’t knock a hole into anything, because Tony was starting to get salty about constantly having to do repairs on the room.

At this point, for every hole they made in the wall, Steve had to donate an hour of his time to help him out with the heavy lifting in the lab. Not that Steve minded, he honestly would have done that either way, but it was great watching Tony think he was getting his way.

“Soon. But first I wanted to ask you something. You know my friend, lady Sif?” He asks, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Uh, I think so? The brunette?” He asks, furrowing his brow in concentration. He briefly had met some of Thor’s friends and still had trouble remembering who was who.

“That very one. Well as it turns out, she finds you very attractive, not that I blame her. Now I know long distance relationships can be tricky, I know that first hand with my lovely Jane, but-“ Thor begins, a smile one his face.

“I’m going to have to pause you right there Thor, your friend is really nice and everything-“ He starts to stammer.

“She is, is she not. And a fierce warrior. I think she could even best me.” Thor says with an affectionate expression on his face.

“I’m sure she could, but she isn’t really my… type.” Steve awkwardly trails off, because honestly, how do you turn down someone who might be a god. But the truth was, Steve had known about his attraction to men since pretty much forever, and now that it was more accepted, he really couldn’t go back to pretending women were his type.

“Ah, I understand Steven, is it because she’s brunette? Are you partial to blondes?” Thor asks, a curious expression on his face.

“No, no… I like brunettes.” One in particular, he thinks silently.

“Oh, what then?” Thor asks, a confused expression on his face.

As much as he wishes he could brush this off, he knew Thor too well and knew he wouldn’t let this go.

“She’s not… I mean I like… She’s a… she…” He mutters, getting softer and softer as he face becomes redder.

“Ah, so you like men! Of course, nothing to be ashamed of! And I’m sure it will be a fine warrior who wins your heart Steven. Were I not with Jane, perhaps I would try to be that champion.” Thor says with a reassuring smile as he grabs him by the arms and pulls him into an embrace.

“Thanks Thor, I really… appreciate that.” Steve says softly, feeling awkward and yet gleeful. He still had trouble coming out to people and it meant a lot that one of his closest teammates was so accepting of him.

But still, this was all in all a weird day.

 

Meet me at Starbucks. 7. NR.

Steve double checked his phone again as he looked around the coffee shop, looking for the classic red hair that always stood out in the crowd.

“Fancy running into you here.” A voice says behind him.

He turns and immediately smiles when he sees Tony, clutching a huge coffee and half a donut shoved into his mouth.

“I should have known you couldn’t resist the siren’s call, they sell coffee here after all. What’re you doing here?” He asks with a laugh.

“Natasha summoned me with some vague text. Normally I would have asked more questions, but since its her, I’d rather not know more.” Tony says as he quickly scoffs the rest of the donut.

“Same. Although I don’t see her…” He trails off as he feels his phone buzz.

Can’t make it. Bring back a mocha frappucino. 

“She could have at least said please.” Tony says as he holds up his phone to show the same message.

“If you want to lecture her on manners, be my guest. She manages to make a smiley face look murderous.” He says as he pockets his phone. “Let me guess, that donut was the first thing you’ve eaten in the past day.”

“Past two.” Tony says with a smirk. He was slightly disheveled from working all day, but somehow he even made that look good. And made Steve just want to mess him up even more.

“You’re not helping yourself. Let’s go grab dinner at that one pizza place you like.” Steve says as he walks towards the door, holding it open for Tony.

“What about the frappucino?” Tony asks, shrugging his coat back on.

“We’ll swing by and grab it on the way back, but first you need food. Just don’t ask for crayons this time.” Steve says as he chokes back the memory of the last time they went there. Tony had asked for crayons and gotten short with the waitress who said they were just for children. 

“Well they shouldn’t leave them out if they don’t want people to ask for them.” Tony says indignantly. 

“I think they’re just surprised you were over the age of twelve and asking for them. And you almost got us kicked out for drawing the designs for an entire engine and stealing three more paper tablecloths.” Steve says with a giggle.

“I needed more room!” Tony retorts. 

They continue to half-heartedly bicker about Tony’s antics all the way to the restaurant and even once they’re seated. Tony even manages to argue between bites of pizza and Steve is kind of glad Natasha had to bail at the last second.

Even if it was kind of weird.

 

They were having their normal Friday movie night and things were once again getting… weird.

Steve had shown up late, due to a meeting with Fury that had run over and everyone had already gotten settled in their spots.

Natasha and Clint were sharing the sofa, Thor was in his armchair, the other armchair was broken from last week (Thor had gotten overly attached to Mufasa and it had caused more than a little destruction), and the only piece of furniture left was the too small loveseat that Tony was curled up on.

“Sorry I’m late guys, I’m just going to grab a chair from the den and we can start.” Steve says quickly as he begins to head to the other room. 

“No.” Clint blurts out, then quickly shutting his mouth.

“No?” Steve asks, trying to keep the amused expression off of his face.

“Its just… we’ve already been waiting so long. We don’t want to have to wait longer. Just sit next to Tony.” Clint rambles as Natasha gives him a subtle kick. Steve looks around at the suspicious looks on everyone’s faces and remembers that there used to be a whole lot more furniture in the room.

“Okay, I have to ask, what is going on?” Steve asks, feeling his blood pressure start to rise. He hated feeling like he was out of the loop and was starting to get annoyed. They exchange guilty looks before Bruce begins talking.

“We were trying to…” Bruce starts off, twisting his hands.

“Set you two up. You and Tony.” Natasha finishes, keeping her expression stoic.

He looks around the room and sees all his teammates more or less in stages of discomfort. Bruce looks like he wants to floor to swallow him whole, Clint is eyeing the air vent as though he might make a sudden escape, and even Thor is blushing slightly.

And Tony’s expression is blank, completely unreadable.

“We just thought you two would be…” Bruce stammers again.

“Good together.” Natasha finishes together.

“Cute.” Thor chimes in.

“Less of pains in our asses if you were together.” Clint says, earning another kick from Natasha.

“Well I’m offended. I’m upset that all of you took this into your hands and didn’t even ask how we felt about any of this.” He says, walking over towards Tony.

“Because if you had, you could have saved yourselves a lot of trouble.” He says with a devious smirk as he bends down and kisses Tony, wrapping his arms around the other man and pulling him in close. He kisses him deeply, savoring the way he tastes like red vines and his beard tickles him slightly.

He pulls away slightly and smiles down at the other man, before turning to the other Avengers, who are more or less looking dazed.

“Because we’ve been dating for four months now.” Steve says with a smile, watching everyone’s jaws collectively drop.

“I- What-“, Clint stammers.

“Congratulations!” Thor booms, looking gleeful.

“Well I’m happy for you both. Surprised, but happy.”, says Bruce as he relaxes into his seat.

“I know.” Natasha says calmly as she takes a drink of wine.

“And you didn’t tell me?” Clint asks, affronted.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Natasha asks with a smirk.

“Oh, there’s still a lot of fun.” Tony says before he pulls Steve back down in another messy kiss, eliciting groans from the other Avengers.

Lots, and lots of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
